Artículos de Fe
La Iglesia de Jesucristo de Los Santos de Los Últimos días tiene un conjunto de 13 Artículos de Fe. Estos artículos son declaraciones breves y simples de algunas de las creencias básicas de los Mormones. Los Artículos de Fe no comprenden todas las creencias de la Iglesia Mormona, pero son un buen resumen de las diferencias entre las doctrinas Mormonas y las doctrinas de otras iglesias. Los niños de la Iglesia usualmente estudian y memorizan los Artículos de Fe. Estos artículos están impresos en La Perla de Gran Precio, uno de los “Libros Mormones”. Estas declaraciones fueron escritas por José Smith, el primer profeta de la Iglesia Mormona. Originalmente formaron parte de una carta escrita a John Wentworth, a pedido de Geroge Bastow, conocida comúnmente como la “Carta Wentworth”. José Smith escribió estos artículos para ayudar a aquellos que no son miembros de la Iglesia a entender como la Iglesia Mormona es diferente de otras iglesias. Los Artículos de Fe Estos son los artículos de fe como aparecen en las escrituras (sin notas de pie de página y referencias) 1. Nosotros creemos en Dios el Eterno Padre, y en su Hijo Jesucristo, y en el Espíritu Santo. 2. Creemos que los hombres serán castigados por sus propios pecados y no por la transgresión de Adán. 3. Creemos que por la Expiación de Cristo, todo el género humano puede salvarse, mediante la obediencia a las leyes y ordenanzas del Evangelio. 4. Creemos que los primeros principios y ordenanzas del Evangelio son: primero, Fe en el Señor Jesucristo; segundo, Arrepentimiento; tercero, Bautismo por inmersión para la remisión de los pecados; cuarto, Imposición de manos para comunicar el don del Espíritu Santo. 5. Creemos que el hombre debe ser llamado por Dios, por profecía y la imposición de manos, por aquellos que tienen la autoridad, a fin de que pueda predicar el evangelio y administrar sus ordenanzas. 6. Creemos en la misma organización que existió en la Iglesia Primitiva, esto es, apóstoles, profetas, pastores, maestros, evangelistas, etc. 7. Creemos en el don de lenguas, profecía, revelación, visiones, sanidades, interpretación de lenguas, etc. 8. Creemos que la Biblia es la palabra de Dios hasta donde esté traducida correctamente; también creemos que el Libro de Mormón es la palabra de Dios. 9. Creemos todo lo que Dios ha revelado, todo lo que actualmente revela, y creemos que aún revelará muchos grandes e importantes asuntos pertenecientes al reino de Dios. 10. Creemos en la congregación literal del pueblo de Israel y en la restauración de las Diez Tribus; que Sión (la Nueva Jerusalén) será edificada sobre el continente americano; que Cristo reinará personalmente sobre la tierra, y que la tierra será renovada y recibirá su gloria paradisíaca. 11. Reclamamos el derecho de adorar a Dios Todopoderoso conforme a los dictados de nuestra propia conciencia, y concedemos a todos los hombres el mismo privilegio: que adoren cómo, dónde o lo que deseen. 12. Creemos en estar sujetos a los reyes, presidentes, gobernantes y magistrados; en obedecer, honrar y sostener la ley. 13. Creemos en ser honrados, verídicos, castos, benevolentes, virtuosos y en hacer el bien a todos los hombres; en verdad, podemos decir que seguimos la admonición de Pablo: Todo lo creemos, todo lo esperamos; hemos sufrido muchas cosas, y esperamos poder sufrir todas las cosas. Si hay algo virtuoso, o bello, o de buena reputación, o digno de alabanza, a esto aspiramos. Paráfrasis El siguiente es de un manual de lecciones para niños. Da una explicación sencilla de lo que podemos concluir de los Artículos de Fe. 1. Yo sé quienes son los miembros de la Trinidad 2. Soy responsable por las cosas que hago 3. Puedo entender el plan de Nuestro Padre Celestial para sus hijos 4. Puedo regresar a Nuestro Padre Celestial al obedecer los primeros principios y ordenanzas del evangelio. 5. Yo sé que los líderes de la Iglesia son llamados por Dios por medio de la autoridad del sacerdocio. 6. Yo sé que La Iglesia de Jesucristo de Los Santos de Los Últimos Días es la misma iglesia que Jesús organizó cuando estuvo sobre la tierra. 7. Puedo recibir muchos dones y bendiciones por medio del Espíritu Santo. 8. Sé que las escrituras son la palabra de Dios. 9. Sé que la revelación viene de Dios 10. Sé que Jesucristo vendrá otra vez 11. Soy libre de adorar a Dios 12. Necesito obedecer las leyes de mi país 13. Puedo desarrollar buenas cualidades que me ayudarán a vivir el evangelio y contribuirán a mi felicidad. (Traducido de: “Joseph Smith Writes the Articles of Faith” Primary 5:Doctrine and Covenants: Church History, 204)